1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communications between computer systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of communications between computer systems when a receiving computer system is in a sleep mode.
2. Related Art
Typically, a network administrator oversees the operation of remotely located computer systems and renders specific administrative services to all computer systems on the network. Conventionally, a computer network administrator can access computer systems coupled to a network and perform certain administrative functions and services. Such services may include: functionally removing a computer system from the network; logging-into remotely located computer systems to perform administrative functions; or upgrading a specific software application on a remote computer system.
Personal computers are generally turned off during off-hours to conserve energy. In some instances, a network administrator may have to access a remote computer during the off-hours to perform some administrative functions. In such situations, it is desirable to wake the computer system up from the sleep mode, perform the administrative function and allow the computer system to return to its sleep mode.
Conventially, through the use of a special wired protocol over the Ethernet, personal computers, which are communicatively coupled to a wired network, can be brought out of their sleep mode from a remote location. Such capability is available through the use of an Ethernet card, which can be installed in a personal computer. The Ethernet protocol allows a system administrator to access a remotely located computer system, which is in a sleep mode, wake the computer system up and perform the administrative or system update. However, the Ethernet protocol capability is limited. This wired protocol is not designed for communication between two people or for posting message and receiving data. This protocol is an enabling device for allowing a user of a personal computer system to turn off the system during the off-hours to conserve energy while the system is capable of receiving administrative services while in a sleep mode.
A somewhat similar method for waking up an electronic device from a sleep mode is used in the paging technology. In paging technology, you may have a device, which is generally turned off but can receive information while in a sleep mode. The method used in paging technology requires the microprocessor in the device to periodically wake up and scan the network for messages. In case a message is detected by the system, the microprocessor in the device comes out of its sleep and resumes full functionality to receive massages and returns to the sleep mode afterward. However, this method still requires a microprocessor to periodically wake up and conduct scanning and is not a very comprehensive method of saving energy.
Therefore, a need exists for wireless communication between computer systems to receive messages while the receiving device is in a sleep mode. Furthermore, the prior art does not provide a system to communicate information to a microprocessor while it is in a sleep mode.